Kirigakure no Sato
by Fallerullandeig
Summary: The tides are changing! The bloody mist is but a visage in the past and the future is looking bright for the village, follow Terumī Aoi, daughter of the 5th Mizukage, jump into her path to become the greatest ninja to ever have walked the Water country!


**Heya! My mind is filled with ideas, and this is one I am really excited about. I seem to have grown a liking to Kirigakure no Sato for some reason, the idea of a village hidden by the mist just seem to rub me in all the right places. It's like something shrouded in mystery, waiting to be unlocked! While I have tried to find some Fanfics that takes place in the mysterious village, I haven't really found any (at least to my liking ) that satisfy my nearly gluttonous all-reading eyes (See what I did thar?) that screams for fanfics.**

**So? A thought turned into daydreaming and character developing which turned into more daydreaming and thinking about epic fighting scenes while listening to epic music. And that went on for well over a month (I swear I have already planned out the entire thing in my head already), before I finally started writing it down on paper(well, not quite paper...). Right now, I'm working on connecting the dots and Filling the missing gaps. **

**If people like it, I will of course release more. If not, I will have a awesome (in my opinion) story all by myself :)**

**So, you're probably wondering what this story is about (You will have an idea if you read the title and the summary, obviously). What I'm trying to do, is to create an image of what Kirigakure and the Water country is like which doesn't really get much attention in the cannon (neither does any of the other villages except Konoha, really) by following several characters such as the 5th Mizukage, some other familiar faces and several OC's.**

**Right now, my vision of the power exchange in Kirigakure is like the fall of the Soviet Union. You know, other countries relaxing, avoiding nuclear war. Some people cheering, some people wanting Communism back, et cetera, et cetera. You get the idea. **

**I'm a tad bit too young to really have experienced on how the Iron Carpet was, but I have an idea of what it was like and I will try recreate that feeling in this piece of fanfiction. **

**Keyword: "try". If you were from the eastern part of Germany during this age, maybe you would like to give me some tips? How it was, thoughts about the government and so on.**

**But my, this introduction is a tad bit long, isn't it? Well here's the story! **

**Oh and I do not own the rights of Naruto, just so you don't send your lawyers after me ;)**

* * *

**Graduating!**

Terumī Aoi walked down the streets of Kirigakure with a big grin plastered on her face. As she walked, people greeted her, smiling at her and asking her, how she was doing and all that stuff. To all the inhabitants of Kiri, she was the sunshine that lit their village out of it's dark past and into the future. Many would call her Kiri's mascot because of her never-ending cheerful-ness and because she helped remove their previous corrupt kage from power. She was well known for her skills even though she was still an Academy Student much to everyone's surprise, why that girl wasn't a Chūnin or at least Special Jōnin yet was strange. Many had asked and the young girl had answered with "I just want to graduate like everyone else my age". Aoi was also well known for being their current Mizukage's child (albeit very few knew she was adopted) and was in the end, good advertising for the Mizukage.

Now today however was a very special day, it was time for the graduation from the Acadamy and it was clearly evident on the girl's grin as she ran towards the Academy greeting the store owners and citizens of Kirigakure. Luckily the dreadful ritual to pass the academy was long gone, and was replaced by a written test, the ability to walk on water, Taijutsu test and finally a Ninjutsu test.

The only thing she was a bit worried about was the Taijutsu part because she really didn't have any expertise in that area at all, except Kenjutsu which wasn't allowed. Well, her Kenjutsu was average at best. Chōjūrō, even though he was shy, was both an excellent teacher and bodyguard and was the main reason she was improving rapidly.

Mei was always worried about her, and assigned the only remaining official member of the "Seven Swordsmen of the Mist" to be both her teacher in Kenjutsu and her bodyguard. While she was a little irritated that Mei worried so much about her, she got along with her new teacher in a relative short while.

She was now standing at the gates of the Academy building. She looked behind her and waved at Chōjūrō

"See ya later, Chōjūrō!" she said while making a face-splitting grin

Chōjūrō smiled shyly at her

"Good luck, you'll probably pass, you're pretty good unlike me, Aoi-sama" He said while scratching the back of his head. Aoi rolled her eyes at his usual display of underestimating of his own abilities, he was recognized as one of the "Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist" but instead of being arrogant and overestimating themselves, he is like this instead. She ran back and bumped him on the head

"Come on, Chōjūrō! You are underestimating your self again! You are much better than you think you are! Do you even know how good one must be to actually be one of the Seven Swordsmen?" she said and placed her hands on her hips

Chōjūrō rubbed the place where she had hit him "B-but—" he tried to say but was rewarded with another bump on his head

"No, you are great! Even the Mizukage asked you personally to train and guard me, she believes in you and so do I and many others! You have come this far without any confidence at all, so if you gain some of it you will surely be the greatest of seven!" She said, finishing in scolding him.

Chōjūrō looked at her in surprise while at the same time nursing his bump(s) "R-Really? You really think so?"

Aoi smiled at him "Off course! You are the greatest, Sensei!" she turned around and ran inside the gates of the academy "See you later, Sensei!"

Chōjūrō was left dumbfolded outside the academy staring with an awed expression at the retreating figure of Mizukage-sama's daughter with a newfound confidence rooting in his stomach. Aoi-sama was right, all he needed was a little confidence. He was a member of the Seven Swordsmen, he was not to be taken lightly! With a nod to himself, he went back to watching over Aoi-sama from the shadows.

* * *

She arrived at the classroom as usual and everyone noticed the larger than normal smile on her face. She looked around in the classroom as saw many nervous faces, some confident and some indifferent. Looks like everyone knew what was happening today; their possible chances at becoming real shinobi. She sat down on the first row and grinned at the boy beside her. The boy grinned in return

"Yo, Aoi! Excited?" He said with a smug grin on his face

"You bet'cha I am!" She said and fist pumped with the boy

This boy Hitsuma Katami was a good friend of Aoi. He was well known for being a prodigy in Kenjutsu and was already in the eyes of Mizukage for filling the spots of the Seven Swordsmen (thanks to Aoi cursing his name during dinner with her mother, her body riddled with bandages and bruises) when he grew older. The boy had gravity defying jet-black hair and a pair of crimson colored eyes. On his back were two katana made out of black chakra metal which he used together with his lightning affinity for some really deadly results.

It was pretty rare for Academy Students to be so advanced, but growing up and fighting since early age, required that you already knew stuff like that. He was the only one, together with Aoi that had a large skill set because only those two had actually fought in real combat before. It was actually where the two met, on the battlefield.

Now, one might wonder what two, who was at least Chūnin, in all-but-name was doing in the Academy. Well, Shinobi was more than just fighting, what they lacked was knowledge and the Academy was perfect for that. They had gained a lot of interesting information of the outside world which Kirigakure no Sato had been isolated from, in a very long time. About outside clans one should be wary off, about how Shinobi from different countries worked and lots of other things that would come in handy when on a mission on foreign soil.

Though she and Katami wrote down notes and listened intently at their Chūnin instructor, others seemed to tune out and for the most part don't pay attention at all. She scowled a little at that thought, and they were jealous because she and Katami was in the top of the class?

Katami laughed "Haha, can't wait to beat you on the Taijutsu though! Not very good in that are'ya, if I recall?" he said and poked her with his elbow

Aoi gave a cocky smirk back "We'll see, mister overconfident"

"Aoi! Katami! Be quiet!" The Chūnin instructor said with a noticeable tick over his eye after being ignored during his explanation of the exam.

The two returned their heads to their Sensei with angelic smiles on their faces "Sorry, Sensei!"

The sensei gave a heavy sigh 'those two always get on my nerves every single day, it going to be great to finally pass them and throw them out of here'

"Right! I will now give out the written exams, make sure you answer as much of it as you can!"

And thus, the exams have begun!

* * *

The written exams went fairly well, everything except the math stuff, she really didn't get why it was so useful(she could count on her fingers, don't really need more than that, right?).

* * *

The water walking went well for the majority. Well, you will not become a Kiri-nin if you cant walk on water, that's one tradition that would never change. It also doubled as a chakra control exercise, which gave all newly Kiri Genin average to above average chakra control, though also reduced the amount of ninja Kiri produced each year. Most Kiri-nin could walk on water unconsciously though, it was required for going to the many islands the Water Country was made off, not everyone had time for boats. It's better to have a few ninja ready for duty rather than a lot of wet(not that kind of wet!) and tired(not that kind of tired, either!) ninjas after all.

* * *

Then came the Taijutsu part, and she cursed inwardly as she was paired up against Katami.

Everyone watched with flat expressions as the possibly shortest Taijutsu match, finished. No one was surprised when Aoi was on the floor, face down in the dirt before the Chūnin instructor had finished the word "Go!". The Kenjutsu prodigy had a smug expression as he looked down at the growling Aoi

"Where is that confidence now, Mizuki?" He said as he chuckled, only getting a growl from Aoi

"Winner: Hitsuma Katami!" a smug voice from the Chūnin Instructor proclaimed. Damn him, it was his plan all along! Is this his way of getting back at me, because of the prank?

* * *

Next was Ninjutsu. All the students were sitting in the classroom and were called out one at the time to show the Chūnin Instructor a set of Jutsu that they had been taught during their years at the academy and it was this test that she could show off her true skill! After all, she was _famous _because of her ninjutsu.

"Terumī, Aoi!" The instructor said and called her

She walked in and was greeted with nods from the Instructor panel with 'Aoi-sama' and the whole 'respect the Mizukage's daughter' deal which she brushed off and just smiled back.

"Right, Aoi-sama, please perform a Mizu Bunshin, a Kawarimi No Jutsu and a Henge no Jutsu"

She shrugged, as three masses water formed, making three clones that stood with their hands on their hips smirking at the teachers. She enjoyed every minute of how their checklists fell out of their hands and all of them staring at her with their jaws hitting the floor.

One of the clones suddenly attacked what the Chūnins thought was the original but suddenly she turned to water. Then two other clones turned to water revealing the real Aoi. They looked wide eyed as the girl had performed the Water Clone and replacement technique without handseals at all.

The Chūnin shakily picked up their checklists and seemed to check something on the list (duh).

"N-now for the henge" The female Chūnin Instructor said trying to calm her nerves

A puff of smoke surrounded Aoi and there stood a perfect version of the Mizukage. The makeshift Mizukage was staring down at them with a seductive smile on her face. It made the male Chūnin blush a deep red. As a last push she winked at them, gave a girly giggle and a seductive swing of the hip. She watched as the two male instructors passed out with a nosebleed. The female instructor was blushing, in slight panic

"A-aoi-sama, please don't do that! What if Mizukage-sama saw you?!"

She was answered with killing intent coming from the window as she dropped the henge

"Don't worry about that" a _very _annoyed female voice called out.

It made Aoi's blood turn to ice, she gulped as she slowly turned her head towards the window. There stood the Mizukage with her arms crossed under her chest, a very violent tick above her right eyebrow. The female instructor yelped and quickly bowed while Aoi started sweating 'Shit! She's mad' she started looking for the nearest exit and spotted a open window.

With all her might, she jumped only to be grabbed by the collar before she could leap out the window.

"And _where _do you think you're going, brat?" said the female Water Shadow

The redhead felt a chill down her spine "K-kaa-san" she said, making herself small and trying to look innocent

"'Kaa-san'? Don't 'kaa-san' me, you little troublemaker! How many times have I told you not to do that! It seems I haven't disciplined you properly!" she said, she grabbed a kiri-headband from the table and left while dragging Aoi behind her "Come with me!" she said, but obviously not giving the girl a choice

The students watched, wide eyed as a very annoyed-looking Mizukage was dragging Aoi behind her through the classroom and down the hallway. Aoi had anime-like tear streams flowing down her cheeks her arm trying to reach her classmates.

The last they heard was the fading cry of "Help meeeeeeeee!" down the hallways of the academy

They all sweatdropped and everyone simultaneously thought 'what did she do now?'

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Some Japanese to English translations:**

**Mizuki: **Means Water Princess (Yeah you heard it right) using the Kanji for 'Water' and 'Princess'

**Kaasan: **A formal way of saying 'mother', I guess?

**Sama: **used as a suffix after a name, when the person is of higher stature than you

* * *

**Here's some information about the MC of the story as well, just so you know a little more about her. Also wipe that frown of your face! She won't be overpowered just because she has those Kekke Genkai's!**

* * *

**Terumī Aoi**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 12**

**Kekke Genkai: Boil Release, Ice Release**

**Occupation: Genin**

**Affiliation: Kirigakure**

**Nature Type: Water Release, Fire Release, Air Release, Boil Release, Ice Release**

**Background**

Terumī Aoi was born in Kirigakure during the reign of the 4th Mizukage. Both her parents, who was of the Uzumaki-clan were killed because of their clan's Kekke Genkai and herself was almost (twice) killed because of it. However, she was saved in the last second by Terumī Mei and was also the main motivator for Mei to revolt against the current Mizukage. During and after the Civil War, she stayed with Mei, treating her as a mother and an idol.

**Personality**

Aoi is a very cheerful person, that always has a smile on her face. She is a bit of a prankster. Along with it, is a very tomboyish attitude. Ao often called her "The Sun that shines over Kiri" and implies that "she will be the one that drags us out of the bloody mist".

She seems to take offense at anyone calling her flat-chested and has a tendency to beat them up, she often misinterprets something Ao says for her being flat-chested and hits him, much to Ao's confusion.

Even with growing up during a war, her positive nature never faltered and were known for being a motivator of sorts for the Rebellion against the 4th Mizukage.

**Appearance**

Aoi has long red hair, which is famously known from the Uzumaki-clan and grey-blue eyes in addition to jagged teeth which is known for members of the "Seven Swordsmen" to have(Like a miniature Ameyuri Ringo, in a way *hint hint*).

She is about 143cm tall with a weight of about 42kilos. She wears the standard gear of any Kiri-nin(minus the flack jacket) even though she is still a Academy Student. She literary grew up in a war and she hasn't used any clothes other than the uniform, even though Mei tries to make her wear anything else, she comments that she likes the uniform.

**Abilities**

Aoi, even though she is still an Academy Student, has shown great prowess and skill. She is very knowledgeable and already has experience fighting the 4th Mizukage's shinobi and the assisting against the 4th Mizukage, himself. Aoi shows extreme control over Water Release, in addition to her two nature Kekke Genkai; Boil Release and Ice Release which earned her the nickname **Mizu no Hime (The Princess of Water) **and **Mizuki (Water Princess)**.

This gives her the ability to control water in all forms and further shows her mastery of the element even if she is just 12 years of age. However she does not know any Fire or Earth Jutsu, only using the affinities with Boil and Ice Release. Because of her focus on Ninjutsu, she lacks in other areas such as Taijutsu and Genjutsu. However, is showing some skill in Kenjutsu after training with Chōjūrō.

* * *

**There you have it! A short introduction chapter (I like short chapters) about how (my depiction of) Kirigakure no Sato is! I obviously tried to make Aoi the 'Naruto' of the Hidden Mist, complete with the female fury and the shark teeth of the Seven Swordsmen. Katami will be her brother-in-arms, The two will mostly spend time together with a third teammate and their sensei. **

**If you like it, be sure to review. If you don't, **_**also **_**leave a review and tell me what you didn't like. If you found something that bothers you, be sure to give me a heads up on that too!**


End file.
